


Housewarming - Art Masterpost

by DarKymi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarKymi/pseuds/DarKymi
Summary: Artwork inspired by pterawaters's story "Housewarming"Steve ends up in San Diego, and when Danny comes for a visit, Steve shows him all his old Coronado haunts. The visit gets extended, then extended some more, and then inspired by an old friend, Danny and Steve decide to make their stay in San Diego permanent. After that, it's only logical for them to use their skills to open up a PI business.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: H50 Big Bang 2020





	Housewarming - Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Housewarming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069110) by [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters). 



Huge thanks to pterawaters for sharing this amazing story! I loved reading it and I am so happy I could make the art for it!

**Cover Art  
**

**Banner**

**Playlist**

Listen on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/72VdkGXau8Vy4gg8SQQaj1) or [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwrfWxdZYcm2zmNbVRu53HlX7yYoh2swR)


End file.
